Ash's in Hyrule
by LadyYumi21
Summary: A random inconter with Mewtwo sends Ash into a land that he is playing on his handheld game, Hyurle. How will Ash return to his world and who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

(AN) This a story of a plot between characters from my favorite games/shows- The Legend of Zelda and Poke'mon. (of course imma use the first gen. Pokemon that newer shit is wack! And there will be some ones that were from tha movies. Like 2000 or the 3rd one. Idrk I'm writing this as I go)

I've always loved Ash. from the monment I saw him start his journey from Pallet Town, I dreamt of him though he was much older than me back then. The Logend of Zelda was something that I've grown up on. Zelda seemed so strong. Though she was a princess she seemed like a Queen to me. I wanted to be juts like the idea of those chorecters and thieir worlds coming together sounded like a great idea to me.

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

Ash got some different pokemons from the computer. He was goingto start heading to Pallet Town to visit his mon. It had been a while since he had seen her and though it would be a nice idea to give her a souprise visit. He was alone. He was to meet up with thems in a city when he got back. while on a bus, Ash played a handle held game and Pikachu sat beside him. He moved a charcter That welded a sword and a shield. It was fun. Soddendly the, bus tilted fell on it's side. Ash hitting his head on window became knocked out immediatetly.

After about an hour he began to wake up. The room was cold and dark and black. His back felt stiff. He reealised he was laying on a metal table in the middle ofthe lab.

Hello Ash Catchem." Someone said behind him. Ash looked around hisself to see who was talking.

"Who is there?" Ash said.

"I am MewTwo." said Mewtwo.

Ash thought about the name for a little while. It felt like he had heard that name before. And then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks!

"Your that super pokemon from before!" Ash yelled.

"Oh you remember me then? Good. Then you know I mean business," MewTwo said threateningly.

"What do you want with me? Where is Pikachu?!" Ash asked him.

"I am going to take over this world Ash. I going to lead the clone Pokemon to be the rulers of this place. And I don't need you in the way of that! Your pet is fine, though"

Suddenly, Mewtwo took out the handle held game that Ash was playing earlyer. Then he used his psychic powers to make a blue light surround Ash. The he used the light to push Ash into the game screen.

"NOOOO!" Ash screamed while he was sucked into the game.

Suddenly, Ash hit some grass. He stood up and looked around him to see where he was. All he saw was trees and grass and flowers and other things.

"Wow" Ash thought, "I cant believe it! Im actually in Hyrule."

He wanted to go find some rupees to buy things with but then he remembered what Mewtwo wanted to do to his world. He had a resoponsibility to save the day. But he was going to need some help. Hyrule castle wasnt too far from here. Maybe hecould get Zelda to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHY 2: Lady Yumi**

Ash looked around to understand were he is. He couldnt' tell where he is. In the distance he made out thr silowet of a castile. "That moist be the castile. Zelda is there and she's a hottie." Ash adjust his package and started walking.

After a few hours, he is there walking through the bustling streets pasting merchants and peasants. They all looked at him oddly. "Who is that guy with the strange clothes and bag" he thought they all muist be thinking. rt

Soddenly, two kids a boy and a girl jskipped in front of him.

"Who are you? Where are you from Ive never seen such cloths before." one of the boy saids.

Ash bent down closer to the toung boy. "I am Ash Catchup! I'm from Pallet Town. Uhh... Its pretty far from hear."

"Oh." the boy said distraught.

"Yep" Ash said and walked towards the castle.

Ash aproached the castle. He was gretted by soliders with their swords out. "State yourself," one of them said.

"I need to speak to Princess Zelda," he hesitated, "I've traveled far."

"And," the other gaurd said threatiningly. Ash knew his chances of getting to see her were low but he had to try. Soddenly, the gates opened and in full armour aopeared. It was... A women and she was magnificently gorgeous! Her silver armor caught a ray of sun and flickered into Ash's eyes. Her armor was a very light silver that covered her entire body but still showed off her figure. Across her breast plate were engraved roses all of which were painted different colors. Red,white, blue and black. The size of her beasts could still be made out. Double Ds and perky. Just under them her small waste and healthy hips excentuated by the leather skirt. The skin on her legs looked untouched and soft though they were exposed. Half –way up shin were black leather boots with their short heel. Her soft, black hair with blue steaks was tied tightly in high ponytail far away from her blue and black eyes that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was about 5'6 just slightly shorter than Ash.

"Shit," Ash muttered at the sitght. He was shocked at himself and the view. She walks closer not breaking eye contact. Ash is a statue.

"What is it you want?' she asked and the doors close behind her.

"I...am... Zelda. I need to speak to the princess"

"For?"

"I'm not from around here and i need help gwtting back. It's not to easy. Maybe it could affect Hyrule."

She studied Ash's looks. She pointed behind behind Ash. "We can talk ocer there."

It was a table with two chairs near a garden. As they approached he could smell the flowers. Ash was getting nervous. She was so damn beautiful and scary at the same time. They sat down ans she was again staring at him intensily. "So," she started "who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Ash Katchem. Im from Pallet Town. It's far from here."

"I've never heard of it. And I've travelled all over. Do you know who i am?" she inquired.

"Uh no." he almost didnt catch what she said. He was too intransensd with her plump lips.

"Im Lady Yumi. Yes,A lady that wears armor. And i serve Hyrule and Princess Zelda. I dont normally dont waiste my time with people but i have SOME free time. SOME. So get to the point."

"I was... teleported here."

Yumi looked alarmed.

"A creature from where I'm from sent me hear so he could take over the place with his clones"

"Clones?" Yumi asked.

"Copies of the good ceatures already there. He may try to take this place when he's done there. So i thought maybe Zelda could use her magic to send me back."

Lady Yumi stayed silent for a while and she looked over Ash again. "What do those creature look like?" Ash reached in his poket and pulled out his Pokedex. Yumi looked puzzidly at it. This was new technolgy to her. Ash opened it. He noticed the X at the corner of his dex which meant 'no signal'. Or course not. He wasnt in his world. Ash turned the screen to her and scrolled to through a few images. Yumi was shocked at the device and the creatures she was seeing. She was convinced. She sat back in her seat.

"Would you like to see one now?"

"Yes"

"Ash reached on his belt and pulled out a pokeball. He opened it and in a red light stream spwaned charmander.

LadY Yumi examined it from a save distance with her hand on her sword.

"He's friendly." Ash said.

Charmander looked back at her afraid.

"Whats it called,Ash"

"Charmander"

"Charmander!" Charmander yelled.

"It speaks!"

"Uhh no. Those are the only sounds he can make."

"Put it away."

The red beam pulled Charmander back in the ball.

"So?" Ash inquired.

Lady Yumi's back straightened. "No. With such wizordry. It wouldnt be smart for me to allow that... But i know someone else who maybe can get you back.

Ashe was disappointed But was still optimistic. "Who can help me?"

Lady Yumi deeply sighed and brushed a stray hair from cheak. "His name is...

...Linke"

 **AN: Please leave an helpful reviow or coment plz. Rate and Review. Thank you. Also, how often should I upload?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was shocked though he knew he shouldnt be. Of course he knew he'd the one to save the day.

"Ohhh wow! Link!" he exclamed.

Lady Yumi's looked bored almost annoyed even. "Yeah" she said shortly. He's not home now. Buy he should be on his way back soon. Probably a few more days."

"...that ? I don't where to stay until then"

"I have a place. You can stay with me. Or i require it, I should say. With such creatures i cant let you be with public." "Ok" Ash nodded.

Lady Yumi stood up "follow me".

*\\\\\\\\\/*

They arrived at a small but cozy cotrage outside of the main village. A narrow river ran near the narrow road beside it. A small wooded area stood just behind it. It was two floors high. Yumi pushed open the door and a layer of dust kicked up.

"Oh I haven't been here in some time. Excuse the dust"  
Ash looks around the dusty home and somehow became relaxed up."

"Make yourself comfortable." Yumi pointed to the other end of the of house. "That's you're room."

Ashe nodded and stood nervously and awkwardly.

Yumi begane taking off her armour. "Uhhmm. Should I leave?" Ash said his face turning red?

"What? Oh, no. I have on clothes." Her voice was suddenly lighter without the heavy tone she had earlier. She undid the ties and the armour sagged down her body. She lifted off her body and on to the rack near the door. She revealed the skin tight black clothing on her. She wore a short-sleeve tank top and boy shorts. The curve of her butt caught Ash's eye and his eyes were locked on. She spun around and caught his eyes.

"Yeah"

"Yep. Uhh. OH! No- I wasn't" Ash paniced.

"It's fine." She paused and stared at Ash. "Is your nose bleeding?"

Ash put his finger across his nose and jumped when he felt the wet. Lady Yumi grabbed a rag and pressed it against his nose. "Is it because of the dust? How but I clean up while you wait outside?"

Ash looked at her as she titled his head back to hold back the blood. He could more clearly see how her beautiful she was. Her skin was sooo clear and her unique eyes intransized him. Lady Yumi stepped closer to him and without realizing it was chest pressed against him.

"I got it." Ash stepped back and took the rag from her and ended up hitting the back of his head on the wall.

"Oh! Are you oky"

"Ye-Yeah" And Ash ran to his room one hand on his nose and the other on his rising package.

Lady Yumi watched as he ran to the room and closed the door. She giggled to herself and went to the kitchen.

*/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*

An hour later, Ashe came out of the room. Lady Yumi had just finished cooking and were putting bowls on the table.

She smiled as he watched him approach.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Lady Yumi."

"It's fine.. You do'n't half to call me 'Lady'. You can just call me Yumi, Ash."

Ash broke eye contact with her and looked at what was at the table. It smelled delicious and there was so much.

"It smells great."

"Thank you. Maybe I made too much."

"That's okay me and Pikac-"

"And who?"

"I forgot he's not hear"

"One of those creatures?"

"Yes. He's my best friend. I've got to get back to him as soon I can."

"Well, eat up. Keep your strength up, focus, and we can make the plan to get you back." Yumi said optimistically as she dipped her spoon in the soup.

"Oh. You're right." Ashe picked up his bowl and began taking deep gulps. Yumi watched in amazement as the soup was just pour from the pot.

Ash gagged and spit realizing he was burning his throat. Ayumi giggled. Ash caught his breath.

They continued eating at a normal pace. They passed the rest of the night talking about themselves and their worlds.

*/|\\\\\\\\\\*

Ash sat by the the fireplace as Yumi grabbed wine from a shelf. "You want some", She said as she held up the bottle.

"Uhh sure" Ash said. He had never had wine beofore, or any alchohol before. But he didn't want to seem like a child. Yumi came over with two glasses and the bottle and began pouring some in the glasses. Ash watched as the fire flicked acrossed one side of her face. He couldn't understand. He did not understand why he was feeling this way about this women. This was new to him. He had met many beautiful girls before none had this effect on him. Ash winced as his heart clenched in his chest and his thing twitched in his pants. She picked up a cup and held in his face

"Thank you." Ash said and reached out to take it his hand brushed against her's.

She took a took a several deep gulps and finished hers quickly and pour herself another.

Ash finished his quickly to keep and held out his cup despite the burning taste and poured another cup.

Yumi and Ash looked into the fire for a bit silently. "So", Yumi finally spoke. "What if you can't get back?"

Ash did not respond but looked into his glass. "I can't think about that. I will get back."

"Okay. We have some time until we can try. Try to relax."

Ash took another few gulps and leaned further back. The room shifted a tad with him. Ash look at her to see if she felt that too.

"Hmm," Yumi said in her new soft voice and she took another sip then set the glass on the coffee table. She looked at him. And Ash was staring back at her. The fire flickered in their eyes and the tension was as hot as the fire. Yumi breathed in slowly and without realizing it was leaning towards him. Ash lean towards her two. It was more like falling into her since the alcohol had began to take up him. Gently, they kissed! Besides the crack of the logs in the fire in the fireplace, the other sound was the sound of their lips smacking each other. Yumi placed her hand on his stomach and she heard Ash take a deep breath in and squirmed a bit. She gently moved her hand lower and she touched it! Ash was breathing much heavier now. Ash kissed her more deeply. And Yumi could feel him twitch under her hand. She could feel his foreign meaty man-member growing. Ash placed his hand on her right beast and gently squeezed. She painted. Ash put his hand the zipper shirt and exposed her large, beautiful, perky breests. She looked into his eyes and they wrapped their hot, early perspiring bodies around each other…

A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger. hahaha.


End file.
